Role Reversed
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Edward tells Emment what he wants. Edward/Emment Slash


Disclaimer: I own nothing here.

XXXEdward tells Emment what he wants. Edward/Emment Slash

XXX

"Emmett you do know I love you right?" Edward asked the strong vampire holding him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You would do anything for me right." Was Edwards next question.

"I suppose so why." Edward looked at the sexy strong man in the eyes.

"I want to top you tonight." Emmett started at him.

"Edward you're a bottom why all the sudden do you want to top?" Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"I always wanted wonder what it was like to enter someone how that would feel." Emmett sat up to look at the person in front of him.

"Why would I agree to let you fuck me." Edward lean forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Because you love me and would do anything for me." Emment groaned.

"Alright want position do you want me to in for you?" Edward thought for a moment. There were so many good ways to have sex with some one it was hard to pick one.

"How about doggy style." Emment gave a nod of his head. He rolled over on all four. Edward climb over behind Emmett to position himself. He slowly put two fingers into Emmett's hole to loosen him up.

"Ouch." The bottom man declared.

"Sorry I'll try and be more carefully." Edward promised slowly moving his fingers. Emmet took in a few deep breaths trying to relax. Edward bent down and kissed the middle of the sexy man's back. He kept moving downward kissing every inch downward. He was hoping this was helping he clam down as his fingers tried to loosen him up.

"Edward enough of the fore play and stick in me now." Emmett demanded.

"Are you sure you want it so soon." A groan from Emmett told him shut up and do it. Edward shrugged his shoulder and removed his fingers. Carefully Edward positioned himself to have a perfect shot at Emmett's hole.

"Ready or not here I come." Edward slowly pushed inwards. Emmett lower his head into the pillow and released a loud groan. Edward enjoyed the warmth around his cock. He knew at that moment how Emmett felt every time he did this to him. He knew Emment was feeling different with him being inside of like that.

Edward start off slowly not to cause any sudden unbearable pain.

"How does it feel baby." Edward asked the vampire below him.

"It feels very odd." Emmett truthfully answered. Edward moved a little faster making Emmett moan.

"Oh hell yeah your tight hole feels so good." Edward growled then slam into the bottom boy. He kept hitting the prostate on the mark every time.

"Oh yeah hell Edward fuck my ass hard." Emmett demanded. His lover was more then happy to listen. Using his vampire speed to get more ass pounding in then a normal human being. Emmett was screaming his head off his pleasure. It felt better then words could say.

"I love you Edward." Emmett said in between moans and groans.

"I love you too baby." Shortly after he said that he released his seamen into Emmett. Both moan with pleasure then fell over breathing hard.

"So did you like being on top?" Emmett asked. Edward gave a nod of his head.

"It felt really good. Can I top more often?" Emmett moved to Edwards dick was removed then quick position Edward on his side.

"Once in a while, but in the mean time I have a hard on that needs to go down." He shoved his dick into Edwards ass and began to slam it inside of the younger looking vampire. Edward at once began to yell in pleasure.

"Oh my god Emment fuck me hard." Edward ordered him.

"Your wish is my command." Emmett used his super strength to make Edward cry out for mercy.

"Oh baby that feels so good." After several minutes Emmett came inside of Edward. They both laid there trying to caught their breath.

"Now I see why I love being on the bottom so much." Edward chuckled. Emmett placed a kiss on the back of his lovers neck.

"I love Edward."

"I Love you too Emmett."

TH END

I finished my first Twilight fic. I hope you people liked it. I know I may have screwed up some details, but what can I say. Thanks for reading. Have a good day/afternoon/night.


End file.
